This project applies the techniques of 1H, 13C, 15N, 19F, 31P and 205Tl to the study of the following biological systems: enzymatic catalysis by serine proteases, and dehydrogenase, the acetylcholine receptor in the neuromuscular junction, cation flow in axonal conduction and oxytocin and vasopressin interactions with neurophysin.